1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage containers. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to beverage containers that resist an inadvertent toppling over of the beverage container.
2. Background of the Invention
Brewed beverages and soft drinks have been packaged in containers, such as metallic cans, for multiple decades, and problems with an inadvertent toppling over of the container have been common for the same period. Automobile makers have addressed the problem by including beverage holders in their vehicles. Parents have attempted to address the problem by serving their toddlers soft drinks in a tip resistant cup, that frequently include a lid that meters a limited amount of fluid over a given time. Although generally effective, at times the lid portion gets separated from the cup portion, a soft drink is served in the cup portion, and the soft drink ends up on the carpet. As such, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in integrating tip resistant technology into direct relationship with beverage containers, and it is to these needs and challenges that the present invention is directed.